Frost Tenshi
by TheUnholyBlackFlame
Summary: Naruto awakens a power that will freeze the shinobi world solid. Naru/Hina Harem
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Beginnings

**A/N:I do not own naruto in any way shape or form**

**This is my first fanfiction story so give me ideas of what you would like to see**

It was a cool night in the village of Konoha. Everyone was asleep excluding the occasional drunk wandering the streets. A boy with blond hair, whisker marks on each cheek and azure colored eyes. This boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki and he was sneaking through the Hokage's tower as silent and stealthily as he could. He was trying to "Steal" the forbidden scroll of seals as part of his make-up graduation test. You see he failed the first graduation test because he couldn't make a single one of those damn Bushin. '_This is going to be way easier than I thought.' _Naruto thought to himself.

As he made his way into the scroll room he came face to face the man who to naruto was a grand father figure, Hiruzen Sarutobi, he was the Sandaime Hokage and one of the few people that treated naruto with respect. "Naruto-Kun what are you doing here this late at night?" Sarutobi questioned the young blond. "He He sorry old man but…Sexy Jutsu." Naruto then transformed into a naked blond female version of himself with two pig tails and a cloud of smoke covering her private areas. Hiruzen got one look at her before he passed out with a perverted smile on his face and blood coming from his nose. Naruto untransformed and took the scroll then jumped out the window running into the woods. Not far away Naruto's sensei Mizuki was watching his plan begin it was simple get the Demon brat to take the scroll and trick him into giving it to him then getting rid of the demon once and for all. "Now to begin" Mizuki mused out loud. He then dashed towards the apartment of one Iruka umino. When he reached it he knocked on the door until Iruka came out. "What do you want this late at night Mizuki?" Iruka asked. "Iruka Naruto has stolen the scroll of sealing we have to catch him fast." Mizuki said "Alright lets go" Iruka said as they jumped away.**  
**

***In the forest***

"Ok Mizuki-sensei told me to meet him here and to learn jutsu from the scroll seems easy enough" Naruto said to him self as he sat down and opened the scroll. "ok whats first 'Kage Bushin' what my worst jutsu is first man never mind that i wont quit so easily" naruto then got to work reading the description and making the hand sign. "ok **Kage Bushin no jutsu" **Naruto called out and soon after that there were 5 puffs of smoke and 5 perfect replicas of naruto stood at attention. "I got it on my first try i am so awesome" Naruto called out as he high fives one of the clones when he finished celebrating his small feat he ordered his clone to dispel and noticed that he saw what he was doing through their eyes. '_wired its like i get their memories ill ask the old man about it later first time to learn some more jutsu'_ naruto though and so he stuck his nose back intro the scroll. Iruka was jumping through the trees trying to find naruto when he sensed a familiar chakra signature he smirked then took off in that direction. Naruto has just finished learning his third jutsu and his most powerful on so far when he also sensed a signature approaching so he closed the scroll and put it on his back and waited for the approaching chakra to reveal themselves. He waited for the person to show and when he did it was the last person Naruto expected "Iruka sensei what are you doing here?" Naruto questioned.

**A/N: This was a test to see if you quys enjoy it r and r if you want me to continue writing. Peace out UBF.**


	2. Chapter 2:Emergance

Chapter 2 : Emergence

Disclaimer: I Don't own naruto I own this laptop that I use to write the BEST FANFIC IN THE WORLD

**A/N: Since I got such good criticism from my reader here goes the next installment of ** Frost Tenshi

_Last time: Naruto has just finished learning his third jutsu and his most powerful on so far when he also sensed a signature approaching so he closed the scroll and put it on his back and waited for the approaching chakra to reveal themselves. He waited for the person to show and when he did it was the last person Naruto expected "Iruka sensei what are you doing here?" Naruto questioned._

"IM here for you naruto what do you think you are doing with the forbidden scroll?" Iruka questioned. Naruto gave him a strange look and said "Mizuki-sensei told me to go into the tower and steal the scroll then get here to this place and learn a Jutsu from the scroll then he said that if I showed him you guys would pass me and I won't have to go back another year."Naruto I think Mizuki trick you we need to get out of here and explain all of this to Hokage-sama" Iruka explained. "OK Iruka-sensei whatever you-" Naruto never got to finish as multiple Kunai came from the trees and hit Iruka . "IRUKA-SENSEI" Naruto yelled out. "Where do you think you two are going?" Mizuki said as he came from the trees. "Mizuki-sensei what are you doing why did you attack Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked. "Don't you see I tricked you to get the scroll and it just so happens that Iruka got it the way so I'm going to have to kill both him and you demon." Mizuki exclaimed laughing like a madman. "There it is again why do you people call me a demon I haven't done anything to you." Naruto yelled while pointing at Mizuki. "Oh ill tell you tell me what happened 12 years ago?" Mizuki asked. "The Kyuubi attacked and the yondaime killed it what does this have to do with it." Naruto asked confused "It has everything to do with it the truth about that day is-"Mizuki started. "No Mizuki we're not supposed to talk about that it's a secret!" Iruka interrupted. "Shut up Iruka!" Mizuki shouted before continuing.

"The truth is that you are the Kyuubi fox you caused massive damage to the village and you killed Iruka's parents!" Mizuki said. Naruto stood there shocked at the new information as he tried to sort out what he just heard. "Now do us a favor and die." Mizuki shouted while throwing the giant windmill shuriken on his back at Naruto. Naruto stood there still trying to possess the information so he didn't notice the giant shuriken until it was too late. It was getting closer and closer as naruto closed his eyes and waited for the pain but he found none as he opened his eyes he could see Iruka crouched over him with the shuriken in his back. "Naruto you just like me you've had to grow up fast and didn't get any attention so to draw attention to your self you acted like a goof because any attention was good instead of being ignored." Iruka said as he coughed up some blood. Naruto just stared wide eyed and then got up and ran away."NARUTO!" Iruka shouted after his student. "You saw that look in his eyes he's going to use the power in the scroll to seek his vengeance" Mizuki said. "No he won't he's not like you!" Iruka yelled to Mizuki. Mizuki just scoffed and jumped after Naruto soon followed by Iruka.

Naruto was jumping through the trees and Iruka appeared trailing him. "Naruto give me the scroll." Iruka yelled just to get tackled to the ground. "How did you know I wasn't Iruka" Mizuki asked as he re transformed into himself. "Because '_I'm'_ Iruka." said Iruka retransforming into himself with a log in his hands. "Why are you protecting the demon you have every right to hate him yet you protect him he will kill all those people if we let him go." Mizuki said. "Your right-" They didn't notice naruto behind the tree. _'So even Iruka-sensei hates me' _Naruto thought to himself as his eyes were getting watery. "That's what the Kyuubi would do but not naruto he's my best student he works hard even though teacher stunt his growth he tried to overcome the peoples hatred he never gives up so don't talk about naruto before you get to know him." Iruka said in a proud voice. "You're delusional Iruka I was going to save you for last but I have to kill you now." Mizuki said as he threw the windmill shuriken at Iruka. Iruka closed his eyes and waited for is seemingly inevitable death.

Naruto watched as Iruka gave his heart felt speech about him and couldn't feel happier but his happiness turned into horror as he watched the giant shuriken spun towards Iruka making a pawing sound. _'Damn it I need to save Iruka-sensei but I'm not fast enough I need to save Iruka sensei I want to save Iruka-Sensei I need to move fast.' _As naruto thought this his body filled with a very cold sensation going from head to to he started running and noticed he was faster that before. Iruka waited for his end but instead he heard a _clang_ and opened his eyes to see a glowing naruto stand in front of him with a kunai that looked to be covered in ice. _'What's going on' _Iruka thought as the temperature dropped in the area around that three. "So the demon comes out to play hmm." Mizuki smirked. "**Don't you dare touch Iruka-sensei or I will kill you**" Naruto in a ice cold voice. "What are you and academy student going to do against a chuunin like me?" Mizuki asked slightly unnerved by the voice. "**This Kage Bushin no Jutsu."** Naruto called out and 6 shadow clones appeared. "What are 6 clones going to do" Mizuki asked

"**Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard" ** all clones of naruto called out as six black dragons made of pure ice came out of the original and the clones hands grinding Mizuki into a bloody pulp. Iruka stared gawking at the power of the Jutsu naruto just used. As the Jutsu ended naruto stood there panting with a mist cloud coming from his mouth. "Naruto come over here a second will you?" Iruka asked, Naruto jogged over to Iruka as he knelt down. "Okay naruto I want you to close your eyes." Iruka said. Naruto followed as ordered and closed his eyes. "Ok you can open them now." Naruto opened his eyes to see Iruka without his headband on he brought his hand to his forehead and gasped in surprise to feel the metal plate "Congratulations you passed!" Iruka said with a proud smile. Naruto's face lit up with a smile as he glomped Iruka with hugs and saying thank you over and over again. "Ok naruto let's get back to the village and clear this mess up." Iruka said as he walked out with a hand on Naruto's back.

**End**

**A/N: Oky this was chapter two now some of you were wondering who will be in Naruto's harem it will be a small harem only 5 girls so I wont get overloaded. Now hinata is locked in so is just because those are my favorite parings and I can write them with little trouble but the last three girls will be chosen from this list**

**1.**

**2.****Oc**

**3.****Temari**

**4.****Ino **

**5.****Hana**

**6.****Tenten**

**P.S.: There will be major sakura and sasuke bashing it's only because those to are assholes but it wont be unnecessary bashing**


	3. Chapter 3: the scroll

Chapter 3: The scroll

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

**A/N: OK I seem to have messed up with the pairings so I will re type them here**

**Hinata and fem haku will be in here and ill let my lovely readers choose the rest the limit will be 6 girls. Type what girl you want to be in the harem.**

XxHokage's towerxX

Naruto and Iruka sat in the office and explained exactly what was going on. Hiruzen sighed and look at Naruto thinking 'So he has activated the first stage so I guess he's ready to learn about his mother then'. "Iruka, Naruto you both did well this will be going down as a B ranked for both of you but, Iruka I need to speak to Naruto-kun in private please." Iruka complied and went outside of the door. "Ok Naruto-kun I have a secret that I have been keeping from you to address I will tell you about your parents but I can only tell you about your mother as your father had many enemies." Hiruzen stated.

Naruto could only nod his head wanting to know the answer to the question he wondered about for so long. "Your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki she was the leaf's most talented Kunoichi, She was known throughout the leaf as 'Red Hot-Blooded Habanero' she got his name because of her very limited patience and hot blooded personality, you act almost exactly like her just not as angry which I assume was your fathers genes keeping hers in check but anyway I can only tell you so much because I didn't spend that much time around her but she left me the scroll to give to you when you activated your bloodline." Hiruzen then took a scroll from behind his desk and handed it to naruto who took it with shaky hands. He opened it and began to read.

_'Dear Sochi,_

_This is your Kaa-san Naruto-kun you were just born just a few moments ago and I know I won't be alive after tonight your father is out fighting the Kyuubi but I know he loves you to, but I want you to know that I love you no matter what, but since I won't be there for you I have sealed the information about our Bloodline in to the bottom of the scroll as well as some jutsu and chakra control exercises to get you accustom to the use of you bloodline. I'm sorry I wont be there for you and I hope you have I wonderful life. _

_Love, your Kaa-san_

By the end of the letter naruto was in tears because he finally knew his parents loved him and didn't abandon him like everyone says. He rolled up the scroll and put it in his pouch.

"Thank you jiji." Naruto said. "No problem Naruto-kun but I suggest you go home and see what you mother put into those scrolls for you and start training tomorrow and I will be helping you this week since the team selection has been pushed back a week so make sure to get plenty of rest." "Hai Jiji" Naruto then printed out of his office. As naruto made his way to his apartment he stopped at the door and checked for any traps the villagers might have set up to get back a t the demon brat. When he thought it was safe he opened the door and ran into his room. He opened the scroll and bit his thumb and smeared the blood on the seal there was a puff of smoke and the un sealed items were three scrolls and a long straight sword with a kanji with the word Frostbite on it. Setting the sword aside for now he picked up the first scroll and realized it was another letter with the words prophecy on it. He picked it up and opened it to find the words _'meet in the uzu courtyard and all shall be answered' _Deciding to put that of till tomorrow he opened the second scroll to find two ice release jutsu, two chakra control exercises, and three elemental chakra exercises. He then sealed the scrolls and sword back into the scroll and fro once went to sleep with a smile on his face.

Xx in mind scape xX

Naruto woke up to find he was in a sewer like environment. He began to look around only to hear what sounded like crying. He followed the sound until he found a girl with a red kimono on. She had red hair with a pair of orange fox ears on her head. She also had nine orange tails that were spread out on the ground. Naruto walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She gasped in surprise and quickly turned around to see naruto standing there with a concerned look in his eyes. Her eyes began to water and she brought him into a hug with her head on his shoulder mumbling 'I'm sorry' over and over again. When she calmed down she looked up to him with a smile and said "I'm sorry once again I made you life a living hell and yet you come and comfort me why is that?" The girl questioned. "I don't see how you made my life a living hell but I don't like to see people sad." Naruto answered with a questioning look in his eyes." Well you see I'm the Kyuubi and right now we are in you mind scape the reason I was crying was because I just recently woke up and I reviewed your memories and what I saw was horrible in my eyes and I know it was my fault if I was more careful not to get caught by that man I wouldn't have gotten caught by that man." Kyuubi answered starting to cry again.

Naruto sat there confused about the information here was Kyuubi sitting here crying into his chest and people called her a demon. "shh no more crying can you tell me exactly what happened that night." Naruto asked. "I used to be sealed inside of your mother before you were born but the night of your birth a strange man with a orange swirly mask came and ripped me from inside your mother and any jinchuuriki with his or hers biju ripped out is destined to die instantly but it was because of your mothers Uzumaki genes that she didn't die instantly, That man out me in a genjutsu with the sharingan and had me attack the village only to have me sealed inside of you." Kyuubi explained. She expect naruto to to hit her say he hated her but she didn't expect him to envelope her in a hug and to say he doesn't blame he. "I don't blame you it was the bastard with the mask's fault you had no control over your actions so how can I be mad at a victim." Naruto said gently rubbing her back. Kyuubi was shocked but just allowed herself to be enveloped by his warmth. "Ok so now that that's over with I think its time we start your training." Kyuubi said. "Training?" Naruto asked while tilting his head. "Yes training im going to teach you a few water jutsu and my taijutsu style the Kitsuneken it is perfect for you it focuses on the use of speed and agility witch you already have and also include unpredictability which you use naturally you could pass of as a kitsune with the way you escape trouble you use traps and tricks so this is perfect." Kyuubi explained. "Okay but first we need to get you some better clothes, weights and some proper shinobi supplies" "What about my clothes I like them." Naruto complained "Yea wearing 'kill me' orange is good for your career and while we're at it you have to cut back on the ramen your growth has stunted because of it." "What my precious ramen has been making me short I don't believe it" Naruto said crying anime tears. Kyuubi sweatdroped and said" Okay get a move on its morning out there and you need to find a place to buy all this stuff and remember no ramen go ask your Hokage to buy you some healthy food." Kyuubi yelled as he left his mind scape.

Naruto got up grumbling something about foxes and their Vegetables. As he went and got ready for the day h got to the door put on his sandals he closed the door and locked it and ran out to meet the Hokage at his training ground.

**A/N: ok here's chapter three of frost tenshi this chapter is the beginning of the challenges naruto will face along the way and you may have questions like "who is this mystery person naruto has to meet?" you shall find out next time. See ya UBF OUT X). Plese R and R.**


	4. authors note

I Apologize to you all for not posting in a while Ive been very busy and i don't want to disappoint my story's fans so i will be updating later this month just hang on. PS so far the harem goes

Hinata

Ino

FemHaku

Hanabi

OC (will be revealed later)

temari

Tenten

thats it so far i will accept 2 more so review and tell me which ones you guys and gals want


End file.
